


Good Night Sweet Girl

by EnInkahootz



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Bath Sex, Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Porn, Reader-Insert, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: You and Spike take a romantic bedtime bath together.





	Good Night Sweet Girl

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic is the title of a song by James Marsters' band _Ghost Of The Robot_.

Dried rosebuds float atop the pale pink bathwater. There used to be bubbles too, but you’ve been in the bath for some time now and most have dissolved. You lean back against Spike’s chest and he wraps his arms around your waist. You feel his lips on the side of your neck.

“Pet,” he murmurs, and you hear the soft growl that you know means his face has changed. 

“I’m yours,” you tell him, as you have countless times before, and you tilt your head to bare your throat to him. 

He presses his lips to your skin for an instant. Then he pulls back his head and lunges at you, his fangs piercing your flesh. The sound you make is both a yelp and a moan. You can feel him begin to draw your blood into his mouth, at first with a gentle pressure, but soon enough he begins to take deep swallows. His hands slide over your wet soapy skin to cup your breasts. You feel his thumb and forefinger grasp your nipple while his other hand wanders down between your thighs. You sigh and part your legs eagerly, and soon you feel his fingers on your clit.

“Spike,” you breathe, and his fingers press to you beneath the water. He rubs circles over your clit, soft and quick. The pads of his fingertips feel silky, and his movements create ripples in the water that swish and swirl against your pussy as he parts your lips. You gasp as he slides a finger over your slit. You want him to put it inside, but he teases you. 

“Please,” you say, knowing that’s what he wants to hear, and he moans, the sound muffled by your flesh. He grips your body and holds you tightly to him with his free hand as he begins to slide two fingers into you. His touch feels cool inside your heat, and you clench your pussy muscles around his fingers. He brings his other hand to your clit and begins to pleasure you. His fingers fuck you slowly and you hear yourself start to moan, long and lyrical. He is skilled with his hands, and he knows exactly what you like. 

_“Come for me, pet,”_ you can almost hear him thinking, sensing his words though his mouth is occupied, and you buck your hips and let go. The water splashes around you as you ride out your orgasm, the sensation of his bite causing your pleasure to stretch on. It spreads throughout your being - _he_ spreads throughout your being - and you lean heavily back against him, feeling like he is all that supports you, like he is all that there is. You aren’t sure how long passes before you come down again, but you know that he is there holding you when you finally open your eyes.

~

After the bath he dries you off with a fluffy towel, his motions gentle and thorough. He lays your naked body on the bed and you watch as he dries himself slowly, his movements a performance for you. When you are both clean and dry, he climbs on top of you and kisses your lips with tender need. He moves to your throat, then kisses his way over your shoulder and down to your chest. He explores your breasts with his lips and tongue, sucking a nipple into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. You lay your hand on his head as he kisses down your stomach to your inner thigh - 

He bites suddenly, and you feel the pull of his suck stretching from your thigh to your pussy, which throbs for his touch. To your relief, he slides his hand up your other thigh and begins to stroke a fingertip back and forth over your clit as he deepens the force of his bite, drinking from you with steady swallows.

With a final gulp and a ragged growl, he tears himself away from the wound and catches his breath. He licks the drops of blood from your skin and smiles at you before bringing his mouth to your pussy.

The first instant of his tongue on your clit makes you gasp, and you grip his still-damp hair. You feel his mouth cover you, his cool tongue everywhere. He pushes it inside you as his thumb rubs your clit and you come again, holding his face to you and crying out his name.

When you’re done, he straightens his body and settles himself between your legs. He looks into your eyes and you nod encouragingly, then kiss his lips, striving to demonstrate your hunger with every instant of touch. He guides his cock into you, and you angle your hips up to welcome it inside. He pushes it all the way in with a grunt and then kisses you furiously.

As he makes love to you, he holds your gaze. Reflected in his eyes you can see yourself the way that he sees you: beautiful and powerful, radiant and profound. In his arms, you remember how wonderful you are. You know he will never let you forget.

He thrusts slowly in and out of you, his hips moving as he descends upon your mouth. You kiss him back with all that you are, and you melt into one another, bodies moving as one. You run your hands down his back and over the muscular curves of his ass. He moans and finds his way to your neck again, sinking his fangs in with longing, and you cling to him as he begins to drink. 

With his fangs in your throat and his cock in your pussy, you feel utterly his - deeply consumed, owned, protected - and your love for him washes over you, swallowing you in its passion. You nearly cry for a moment, so overcome by your emotion, then clutch to him, and he pounds faster into you.

“Spike,” you whisper in his ear, “please come inside me.” 

At once he shudders in your arms and cries out your name, or some muffled sound that you know is meant to be your name, and you hold him as tightly as you can, stroking his skin and hair. He pulls reluctantly away from your throat and licks his lips clean, then kisses you gently. He looks into your eyes and tucks your hair behind your ear.

“I’m yours too, pet,” he tells you, his tone a promise. His expression is warm and unguarded, and he takes up your hand to press his lips to the underside of your wrist.

After soft good night kisses and whispered wishes of sweet dreams, you fall asleep beneath the covers, tangled naked in each other’s arms. You wake up in the night, scared from a nightmare; he pulls you close, and you fall back asleep.


End file.
